When a client signs up with a pet care company or specifically a dog walking service, the client must blindly trust that the pet care company will perform the services agreed upon. Therefore, there is a need to give the client the ability to check and make sure that the pet care company is providing the services that they promise.
Typically pet care providers come to an agreement with a client to arrive at a client's home at a specified time to walk the client's pet for a predetermined period of time or distance. Previously, there had been no way for a client to verify that the pet care provider was indeed arriving at the agreed upon time and walking the client's pet animal the contracted time or distance.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to give the client the ability to review exactly what time a pet care provider arrived and departed from the client's home, as well as viewing the length and path of the walk. Another important aspect of the invention is to create a mobile system utilizing smart phones to allow a pet care provider to scan in and scan out when visiting a client's home. This allows the pet care company and client to have real-time status updates to ensure that the client's pet is being taken care of.
Further, it is another object of the invention to simplify the process of scheduling a service appointment by allowing for online scheduling of the appointment.